Baseboard molding is attached to the lower portion of the wallboard adjacent to the floor in most residential and commercial construction. Where two adjacent walls come together to form an inside comer, it is generally the case that the strip of baseboard molding carried by each wall is cut at a 45 degree angle. The cut edges are then mated together in a symmetrical manner, as seen in FIG. 1, labeled "Prior Art."
The problem with this method of construction is revealed where the angle cut is not exactly 45 degrees on one or both of the pieces of baseboard molding. In this event, the joint where the adjacent pieces of baseboard molding join will typically have gaps which degrade the appearance of the joint This problem is accentuated in the event where the front face of the molding is stylized, such as by rounded or similar decorative surfaces.
A further problem with this method of construction is that both pieces of baseboard molding must be cut at 45 degrees. This requires that two baseboard cuts be made for each inside corner. Since each cut provides an added cost and opportunity for error, the resulting wastage of baseboard molding due to inaccurate cuts is increased.
Both of these problems are further exacerbated in the event the the adjacent walls forming the inside corner are not oriented at exactly 90 degrees. Where this is the case, correctly cut baseboard moldings will result in an unsatisfactory installation and appearance.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for cutting baseboard molding that requires that only one of the two adjacent baseboard molding pieces be cut. The apparatus and method of use must reduce the appearance of gaps or other similar construction flaws between the mated pieces of baseboard molding. The method and apparatus must conform to any molding type, having any height, thickness and ornamental surface configuration. The method and apparatus must also allow for extremely rapid and convenient cutting, with high-quality output.